Reunion of Broken Hearts
by Wyldehart
Summary: Tamyra Cousland had preserved Loghain's life and earned Alistair's hatred. She leaves to make a new home far away and is joined by Zevran, eager for adventure. Eventually, circumstances will force them to return. Will Alistair ever forgive her? *Sex*
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this story may have done over and over again by different authors. That's because dramatic themes are, oddly enough, easy to write when you have a feel for the character. I don't know if my take will be any different or as enjoyable as any of the others but it's lying in wait, ready to be told so what the heck. I'll tell it, right? I generally stay pretty canon but this time I may veer off a bit so please forgive me if I end up in a tangled heap on the side of the "road". I'm basically taking a "tainted break" for a brief spell (new chapter on Tainted this week for those paying attention) so I can play a little. This will essentially become a soap opera and a generally sappy love story. Oh yeah, by the way there will be** sex, sex, yadda-yadda, violence et cetera**. This tale, by the way, will have nothing, NOTHING to do with Tainted Dreams. It even has a new Warden. And you **Zevran fans**? He's the star! Thanks to all my supporters and **Bioware** for making this happen. _

_

* * *

_

**Reunion of Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

"Warden Commander. I see you've returned in one piece from Amaranthine. And Amaranthine itself is in one piece, more or less. Your reports were… interesting to say the least. I'm done. You can return to your duties, Commander," King Alistair said coldly as Tamyra Cousland stood before him. Her face was a jumble of emotion, for she still loved him as much as she had they day they first kissed. Alistair, on the other hand, had apparently lost all feeling for her. In fact, he was acting downright rude toward her these days.

"It is what it is and I did the best I could, considering the circumstances. The threat is over for now. Now that that's done, permission to speak freely, Your Majesty," she said with a quiver in her voice.

"The _Hero of Ferelden_ is asking _me_ permission to speak freely? What a lark that is. By all means, Commander, say what you have to say while I'm still listening." Though the words themselves were polite, the tone was as far from polite as one could get. Sarcasm oozed through every syllable, every tone of every letter as he spoke them. He leaned against the wall and looked away, a clear sign of disrespect. She frowned, anger bubbling up from inside her. Did he have to be so mean?

"What happened to us?" she asked in a very small voice. She winced as he started to laugh. It was a maniacally cruel, mocking sound; a cold sound that sent shivers through her heart and soul. When he was done, he turned to her, rage in his eyes and an expression that twisted his face such that she barely recognized him as her former lover. He drew very close, close enough to feel his breath hot against her cheek.

"You _know_ what 'happened to us'. _Loghaine_ happened to us! You saved his sorry ass and for what? To preserve your own sappy soul and not have to kill in cold blood? What about my _brother_? Or _Duncan_? Or those men he allowed to die during the civil war in the Bannorn? What about all those Grey Wardens back at Ostagar?" he shot back at her bitterly. Tami winced again.

"The choice was clear to me! I had to protect you no matter what. I had hoped you would understand, Alistair. I needed a Grey warden up there with me but your life was far to prec-" she started.

"What did you think I would say, huh? Foolish _bitch_! You allowed my worst enemy to live and then the bastard not only survived the damn Joining but he took Morrigan's ritual in exchange for his own life! Now Weisshaupt treats him with kid gloves because he's still a damned _hero_ and the only woman I would have considered for my queen is a woman I can longer stand because of it! I hate you, do you understand? You have spoken freely, now _leave_." He turned away and started walking down the hall. Tamyra ran after him, the sound of her armored boots sounding hollow as her heart. As she reached him she grabbed his arm and braced as he flung her aside painfully against the wall. "Do not touch me! Not ever again! Do you understand?"

She rose unsteadily to her feet, weeping bitter tears, sobbing in between breaths. "Alistair! I still love you!" she cried at his back. He paused and waiting a moment before answering. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder wearing an expression of such sorrow that she was forced to look away. "And I love you. But you should have considered the consequences before you let Loghaine live. Now I cannot bear even the sight of you."

He started back up the hall and Tamyra called out once again. "Your majesty, may I ask a final favor then? If this is to be the end of us? As friends? As lovers?" He stopped and she could see his shoulders hunch ever so slightly. His head lowered as did his voice as he growled an angry "what _now_?"

She came up behind him and sighed. "I ask only for one more night with you. For closure's sake?"

His became rigid as if fighting something inside himself. Alistair turned again and gazed at her coldly. "You want _sex_ after everything I just told you? Are you _mad_?"

She shrugged and shuffled her feet. Tami had this cute habit of chewing her lip anytime she became nervous and it was tugging on his heartstrings now. He forced himself to ignore it. "I guess I'm a glutton for punishment," she murmured.

He growled and shoved her against the wall with both hands, pinning her to it. His golden-eyed gaze was intense and angry. His body, on the other hand, was eager to give in. He hadn't been with a woman since before his coronation and that last partner had been Tami. If she had looked, his thin cotton pants would have betrayed his need. "Why do you think I would want to have sex with you ever again?"

She raised her blue-violet eyes to his and felt tears spill down her cheeks. "Because you still love me."

He dropped his hands but his stare only grew more intense. He seemed honestly baffled that she wanted this so much. There was no reason not to, really. Except only perhaps to protect his wounded pride. After a moment of consideration, he placed both hands against her shoulders again, roughly pinning her to the wall again. Alistair then shoved his body against her, pressing her between his powerful form and the stone behind her. Through the leather lining under the skirt of chain she wore, she could feel his arousal. She gasped as his face came painfully close to hers. "Fine. You want this so badly, I'll give it to you. I'll give it to you so much you'll be unable to walk straight for a week. But I can't promise it will be loving or even a little romantic, got it? And after this, you have to leave me alone. We're done for good this time, unless duty requires us to speak. As Warden Commander, unfortunately, you will have to report to me from time to time." He shoved his mouth against hers, forcefully kissing her.

She nodded slowly against him. "Agreed. I'll never bother you again," she gasped against his mouth. He nodded once.

Alistair gripped her by her narrow waist with one hand and grabbed the back of her head with the other. He covered her mouth with his in another hard kiss that left her gasping. It was almost painful. He then hauled her to his rooms and pushed her onto the bed. "Take off your armor, _Commander_," he ordered sharply. Carefully, she did and got down to the last of her leather padding. This she peeled off sadly until she stood before him, her firm breasts and tanned skin bare and her soul raw and wanting.

He was now naked and fully aroused. The expression on his face, however, was dark and bitter. He was still so beautiful, she thought, as she gazed at his perfect body. If she could only avoid his eyes, she would be able to do this. He didn't give her much time to consider as he grabbed her and pushed her forcefully onto the bed where he kissed her very hard. Tami gasped as his hands, once so gentle, groped her thoroughly with the gentleness of a soldier groping a whore. A part of her liked it. Another part was terrified. He sucked her nipples until they were almost sore and even bit her shoulder, near the breast, leaving a ring of tooth marks. No blood was drawn but this was something he'd never done to her. Again, it was exciting yet frightening. Then, he forced her back onto the bed and entered her, brutally bucking until she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. She bucked him back and left her own painful bite-mark on his chest when he got too rough.

The rest of the night was like this. For hours, they joined their bodies in brute dance of wanton desire. It was vicious, raw and almost animalistic. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him but he was also punishing her. He wasn't exactly trying to hurt her but he wasn't letting her think this was any act of reconciliation either. This was the sex of hunger and lust; crude and unapologetic. In spite of its roughness, each of them peaked several times. It was, to be honest, the most intense lovemaking they'd ever engaged in. He entered her from all angles, in many different ways and made her do things she'd always done on her own but now he gave her no choice. She rather liked it, the way he took her without asking. But without the warmth he used to exude, the roughness was simply sex without emotion. She may as well have been earning money for it, for all the kindness he showed her.

Eventually, he fell asleep sometime before dawn, his body facing away from her and no tender embrace to finalize the experience. But she found, as she rose carefully, stiffly, from the wet sheets, that it wasn't necessary. Tami kissed his cheek lightly before quietly stacking her elaborate Grey Warden armor against the bed along with her massive tower shield. Then, she opened her pack and put on some soft, leather pants and belted a button-less blouse with a length of red silk at her waist. Her breasts were on display in the low-cut blue fabric that clung to every curve, accentuating her physical beauty. A soft pair of black leather pants and Dalish boots completed the ensemble. Her final task was to write a brief letter, which she left on the bed with the shield and armor. Then, she was gone.

* * *

Later that morning, Alistair awoke with a start and found himself alone. It was a disconcerting feeling considering Tamyra had gone to sleep with him. Normally, they would awaken in one another's arms and… Then he remembered the argument, one-sided shouting that it was. As he kicked the sheets off of his naked body, he heard something slide along the bed and slam to the stone floor with a thunderous metallic clang. He jumped, startled and quickly exited the bed to look at what fell. There, at the foot was her armor and her shield, which had slid to the floor. The letter was lying beside it.

He picked it up and read it carefully, even re-reading it to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But, no. It was all there and it was all written by her hand. Oh, what had he done! Shame began to fill him as he read it once again.

_Dearest Alistair_

_I hereby tender my resignation as Warden Commander of Ferelden. I know there are precious few Grey Wardens now and I apologize for my abrupt departure but for the continued peace between us, it is best I just leave. I got my closure and it satisfied me on many levels though it left me on so many others in ribbons. As a result, even talking to you as Warden Commander is simply not possible, not anymore. Not ever again. Call me a coward if you like, if that is what I am._

_I would like to suggest Nathaniel Howe or even Oghren to the post. Both are natural leaders who are trustworthy and I call them friends. You may use your discretion. Go to Amaranthine and see our selection of Grey Wardens. Perhaps one will appeal to you._

_As for me, I plan to journey to Weisshaupt for the foreseeable future. My understanding is that I can join the Greys there and I will most likely be welcome among their ranks. Maker forbid, I may even work with Loghain. I do not look forward to he pisses me off, I may make up for my past transgression as it pertains to him._

_I enjoyed our time together and shall never forget our love. Be well, my friend and maybe, in time, you will for forget about me. I pray I can move beyond you, for I love you still._

_Best regards._

_Tamyra Lianne Cousland _

Alistair crumpled the paper and threw it hard against the wall. It bounced before rolling to a stop at his feet. She had no right! How dare she leave! How dare she resign when he needed her! He quickly dressed in a suit of simple, yet elegant silk and warm cotton. He got his heavy leather boots on then hastily ran down the halls to the guard at the entrance to the palace. "When did the Warden Commander pass through?"

"The… Oh! Ah, I haven't seen her, your majesty. The fellow I relieved said a woman, a whore most likely, exited early this morning without a word. Perhaps it was she? I understand she was crying, if that helps any." The guard saluted him as he walked outside and stared out into the early light of morning. She was making good on her promise, then. Well, fine. If that's what she wants, he wasn't going to pursue her, no matter how bad he felt. Maybe she right. Maybe this was best. But there was a part of him that said, "You are a fool and there is no way this could ever be for the best. You still love her…" He quashed the thought bitterly and headed to the kitchen for breakfast, the memory of his last night with her strong in his mind and his heart full of regret.

Days later, far to the southwest of Denerim and east of Lothering, she was walking almost due west of the Bracilian forest . It was the long route but a satisfying one. Perhaps taking the North Road would have made more sense for where she was going but time was not important. Escape was the only thing that mattered. As she breathed in the clean, fresh air, she heard a sound behind her. A limb creaked; a leaf rustled and then came the unexpected attack.

Her attacker was small and lithe. He bounced all around her wielding a martial bo-staff instead of his swords, which she could plainly see on his back. So he wasn't trying to hurt her! Well, she would show him. Her assassin skills had been taught to her by the great Zevran, former crow and witty Antivan. If this man was making trouble for her, she would show him that one does not tease a well-trained fighter, let alone a skilled Grey Warden. The fight was brief, even by her standards, and ended with the man on the ground, his groin straddled by her thighs. She leaned over him, both blades against his throat.

He sighed dramatically and smiled at her chest, all of which he could see since her shirt had come loose during the fight. "Ah, once again I am beaten by Ferelden's great Grey Warden. Alas, if a man must die at the hands of a beautiful woman, then he should die thus straddled and with a view to truly die for. Now if you will but lean over more so that I can taste…" Before he could finish, his face was pressed against that lovely bosom in a great hug.

"_Zevran!" _she cried as she kissed his cheek fondly. He tried to get her to kiss his lips instead but couldn't turn his head in time. Carefully, she helped him up. Her groin was still sore from the brutal love-making session more than a week ago and the fight had strained something. Tami then carefully replaced her blouse, leaving an impressive amount of cleavage but covering the rest, much to Zevran's disappointment. He laughed heartily and hugged her.

His arm around her waist, they walked through the wood and she laid her head upon his shoulder. "I never seem to fail in my attempts at failing to get you. However, I prefer it this anyway. If I may offer a token observation, you are as stunning as I remember you being. The change in your hair has a… remarkable effect on me."

She blushed, fingered her short black curls absently and squeezed him tightly. He responded in kind. "You look good, Zevran," she murmured. "That Dalish armor suits you. How have you been?" she asked softly.

With another dramatic sigh, he innocently raised his hand to her breast and wiggled his fingers inside the fabric and fondled her until she plucked his wandering fingers away with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm. Clearly I have been lonely. My hand has a mind of its own, it seems. Bad hand! Yes, you love her breasts as much as I do but that's no excuse to go teasing them without an invitation, which I pray will be in the offering as soon she realizes that she alone with us."

"Oh, Zev, I won't be inviting any man to my bed again. Not any time soon, at least. Don't take it personally. Alistair and I are over. For good. I'm traveling to Weisshaupt to find my future there or wherever I wish. It doesn't matter, right?"

He raised an eyebrow and stopped before her, his hands on her arms as he tried to make sense of what she was saying. "My friend, you cannot leave. You are Ferelden's Warden Commander. You have a job to do here, right?"

Slowly, she shook her head and pressed herself against him. His arms went around her body and held her close. He loved the sweet, spicy scent of the oils she rubbed into her dusky skin. He breathed in deeply. He'd always been very attracted to her and holding her like this was only intensifying those emotions. "I quit." She said. "I had to get away from him so I quit. He was so mean to me! I had never seen him act so cold, so cruel toward me. It was because I let Loghain live and I know he's mad about that but I didn't deserve to be spoken to with such hatred. I couldn't bear his antipathy again so I decided to leave for good. I know. I am a coward, aren't I?"

He sighed against her hair and kissed it softly. "You are hurting and when you experience pain, you do what the heart tells you. There is no right or wrong. It is a decision only you can make and there is nothing cowardly about it. It is the reason I have always avoided falling in love. Once the heart gives in, there is no place else to go. He is a fool to have given up a beautiful woman such as yourself. I, it seems, will benefit!"

She hugged him again and started walking with her head against his chest. "I wish I could avoid love like that," she told him.

He laughed and patted her bottom playfully. "It certainly makes relationships less stressful. Pleasure is easier to come by, especially when you let loose all those old hang-ups that prevent you from having fun. You really must learn to have fun. So, we are traveling to Weisshaupt, hmm?"

She stopped and shook her head. "No. _I_ am traveling to Weisshaupt, and _you_ are staying here."

Laughter replaced the forest quiet as he took her hand in a playful dance-move that swirled her about the ground. "The Dalish, with whom I have been staying, are about as exciting as the trees they call home. I want adventure and excitement! Admit it, My Treat, traveling with a handsome, available and exciting former Crow has to have its appeal, no? Truly, I don't care if you say no again. I promised you that I would stay by your side as long as you needed me and as far as I am concerned, you need me again."

The former Commander brushed her shoulder against his chest as she tried to walk past him. He grabbed both her arms and trapped her there. Then he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her briefly, barely caressing them. He didn't know why he did it but the temptation was impossible to resist. Plus, it had the added benefit of wiping that stubborn look off her face. Instead, she was staring up at him with wide eyes. "Think of the benefits, Tamyra. You would have a good fighter to watch your back during the day and a playful partner to fill your nights with lust under the stars at night. You have nothing to lose!"

She looked away from him though she did lean her body against his. "The fighter part I like. The 'playful partner' part would have to be put on hold indefinitely. If we were to have a physical relationship, Zevran, you would become a rebound from Alistair and I couldn't do that to you. It wouldn't be fair."

He slid his arms around her and playfully tickled her, carefully managing to "tickle" everything he could touch, including her breasts. "Ah! Poor me! To be a mere second best to the Mighty Alistair, a bastard who ended up being, well, a bastard, will truly devastate me as his former lover uses my body to heal her wounded heart. Woe is me, what shall I ever do as I fill her nights with sweet passion and kiss away her pain? Can I survive the wanton, loveless lovemaking to follow? Alas! I have no answer save that I must survive. Now, shall you rebound on me here or shall we wait for nightfall?"

She laughed at his glib appraisal of the consequences of becoming her lover and decided that maybe he was exactly what she needed. "All right, Zev. You win. But only if I am up to it! Come, Zevran." She walked away and paused when she didn't hear him follow. Slowly, Tami turned and stared, eyes wide with shock. He was standing behind her, his pants around his ankles and a massive erection crowning his groin. He was looking extremely smug.

"I am already 'up to it', as you say, but in order for me to 'come', I will have to ask for some help and a bit of patience," he said, grinning. She was blushing bright red under her tan and turned away from him nervously. Alistair was the only man she'd ever looked at during a state of arousal. He had, as it was, set the bar in her opinion. Alistair was quite impressive but then came along Zevran. Zevran's assets were as big and bold as his lust. It contrasted boldly with his slight height and grace. She had little doubt he had prowess to match and it stirred her blood to think about it. She shivered with desire and started walking again.

"Let's go, Zevran. We'll see about… that… later. Another time. I will warn you though… I don't seduce easily. I will put up a fight!"

He drew up behind her and ran his tongue up along the back of her neck from her shoulders on up to her hairline. "Imagine _that_ but all over…" he murmured with a sly grin. He felt her quiver in spite of herself and knew, despite the silence, that he was going to have her sooner than she thought. It made him smile more as he slipped his arm around her. He cupped her breast playfully outside the blouse and smirked when she didn't stop him. Oh yes… This would be much more fun than pretending to be a Dalish.

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion of Broken Hearts

Part 2

Tamyra smiled as Zevran lightened the mood with playful banter. He had a way of telling a story just right so that you laughed until you cried. It made these past three days of running so much easier. He was still determined to get her into his bed but rather than force the issue, he made light of it, viewing it as if it were some kind of conquest or an achievement he would receive after a great deal of perseverance. And he was handsome, with his tanned skin, full delectable lips and heavy-lidded pale-brown eyes that seemed so innocent until he revealed his secret. His blond hair was longer than she recalled and pulled back away from his face in a ponytail that was always loosing strands. There were always flyaways to brush out of his eyes.

"…and the contract was too hard to resist. The fool probably had it coming anyway. He had many of his subjects eager to slit his throat but one of them, a maid, accessed his own coffers to pay me. It was an easy and very expensive job. Without the crows, I find myself lacking less these days. The best part about it? Going solo has meant I get to keep all the gold for myself! Delicious! I am now _richer_ than a Chantry mouse and then some. And yet, I was still living among the Dalish after that trip to Antiva." He sighed and leaned his head on Tami's shoulder while gazing doe-eyed up at her. She laughed but then realized he was fondling her breast again.

"Irrepressible as ever, Zevran, my love," she quipped as he pinched her nipple. But before she could remove his hand, he gripped something and tugged. "Ouch! Zev, careful! It's still, ah, healing." His curiosity got the better of him. The tanned elf pulled open her shirt and stared at the golden hoop piercing her dark, erect nipple. He _thought_ he'd caught a flash of gold when she was hovering over him, her breasts swaying in the shadow of her shirt some days before. His eyes widened with delight. She sighed. He started to tug open the other side but this time, she did stop him, though she made no effort to cover the exposed right breast. He ogled it greedily. "Yes, that one too. It's even been, ah, tattooed… a little."

Her companion touched the nipple, ring and all with fascination and she found herself rather enjoying the attention. "When did you have _this_ done, you saucy minx? I never thought you capable of such a sexy modification to your body! I want to see the tattoo on the other one. I love a woman who is unafraid to adorn her body in this manner. I find it… irresistible." The look in his eyes seemed to undress her, his piercing desire so raw it may as well have been a finely honed blade, aiming for her heart. He licked his lips and pushed himself up onto his hands and leaned in for a kiss, which she dodged as easily as if it was a misaimed arrow. He laughed and gave her a wounded look.

The playfulness was welcome after so many months of having to be serious. Zevran's antics were amusing and it was nice just to relax a bit. "So, why did you do it, Tami?" he asked, filled to the brim with inquisitiveness. She leaned against him, her shirt just open enough that if he concentrated, he could see the object of his curiosity.

She smirked. "It was a bet. Oghren bet me I was too much of a baby to do it and I was full of just enough of this drink he'd been feeding me. So I told him he was too much of a baby to get his, you know, pierced. It dissolved from there. He woke up with a loop through his, ah, manly part and both my nipples were pierced and a new tattoo graced my left breast. It's a neat-looking tattoo and one I would never have agreed to had I not been drinking. But I think it's sexy."

"Ah! I got mine pierced when I was still a crow. It makes sex very interesting… Wait… A…_new_ tattoo? Where is the first?" Zevran pressed curiously. He settled back against her and quickly found his ponytail annoying. He took it out, allowing his long blond locks to flow around his handsome face. As she looked back at him, she was stunned by how beautiful he looked. Her cheeks flushed alarmingly.

She laughed and rose from where she had been seated. Zevran's eyes followed her, clinging to her. She lifted her shirt and pulled down the right side of her her pants. Running from right her ribcage down across the bone of her hip, into her inner thigh and embracing her hip was a long stylized dragon complete with teeth, spines and massive claws. It flirted with her pubic area, teased Zevran with how she held her clothes so that he could only see what she allowed him to see. Gods, how he wanted to see her naked. "Show me more…" he murmured instantly.

She giggled and replaced her clothing quickly. "No, I think not. That tattoo was given to me on a dare. I do that often, don't I? Anders designed it and told me I wasn't Grey Warden enough to wear it. You know what? He was wrong. I did it and then he got what he_ really_ wanted."

Zevran cocked his head to one side, a golden eyebrow quirked. "Oh? And that is?"

"The same thing you want: to see me naked. He actually got to see me from head to foot," she teased him with a touch to his face, her fingers drifting along the tattoos that ran along his cheek bone. Zevran caught her hand and pressed it to his lips. "Then what are you waiting for, lovely lady?" he murmured as he kissed that smooth hand.

Her laughter rang like musical chimes in his ears. He smiled as she threw herself down beside him and leaned her head upon his shoulder. "I like watching you pursue me. It makes me feel needed. I know I'll just give in to you eventually but… This is more fun, don't you agree?"

He slipped his arm around her and kissed her forehead softly. "And pursue you, I shall! Then, pretty flower, when you least expect it, you will be my lover and we won't have to worry about anything as mundane as these annoying clothes when we sleep."

She snuggled up against him and together they dozed under the stars, curled around one another. Sleep brought relief and relaxation. The weather was cool and the friendship they shared made it easy to rest together under the stars. He slept with his arm curled around her and later would be furious with himself for not hearing something amiss in the woods. As a great and famous rogue, he should have been more alert but there was this beauty in his arms…

The attack came swiftly and left Zevran panting, sides heaving as he looked at Tamyra, her sword drawn and no armor to protect her. An arrow zinged past her and buried itself into Zevran's side. He cried out as he rose to his feet, swords brandished. "I have the two here, you take those two!" he shouted. She lunged at the nearest bandit and swung at him hard with her blade. The fool scarcely believed that a woman would put a fight let alone launch an offensive. The pair of "easy targets" quickly decimated the group by three and left the fourth begging for his life at Zevran's feet. The amount of blood pouring down the elf's muscular thigh left Tamyra worried. He was bluffing about his strength as he stood over the bandit, his hand cupped over the broken arrow in his side. Blood was gushing out around his hand.

She swung her sword down to the man's chest and tapped Zevran's blade with hers, gently instructing him with the gesture to sit down before he fell. He obediently sauntered off to nurse the wound. "So. You failed, I see. Your employer won't be too happy when I send you back in six separate bags. Any last words before I end your miserable life?"

"Nobody hired us! We were just common thieves. I swear!" The captive might have begged for his life but Zevran wasn't hearing it. A knife flipped by Tami's leg and buried itself in the man's throat.

"I have had enough…of that fool's idiotic rambling. He deserved to die... Strip them of their coin. We have… we have to…" he fell backwards in the grass, blood-loss having finally caught up to him. She didn't bother with checking the men for coin. Instead, she bound his wound tightly before pulling Zevran's body up across her shoulders and somehow managed to start moving at a jog.

Their supplies left behind her, she ran as fast as her overburdened legs could carry her. She knew the wound was bad but even bandaged, it was bleeding severely. The small village of Lothering lay just ahead. Though laid waste during the Blight, it had recovered admirably. Interestingly enough, it was rumored that an Antivan Crow prematurely ended the Bann's life, leaving his wife in charge of the region. That happened after he attempted to return to his position as Bann, having sided with Loghain all those months ago.

But the Chantry, in spite of its aggressiveness towards those that don't conform and rogue mages, had rebuilt the ailing village right alongside the funds provided by the King and the sweat of hard-working folk. It was an uncommon event of charity and it might have humbled Tami if she had thought more on it. For now, her ailing friend needed aid and she was going to get it for him.

She hauled him up the steps of the Chantry where he was ushered inside. There, a Circle mage evaluated his wound and set about the process of healing him. It was a difficult task that left the mage exhausted and drained of her powers. When it was done, Zevran was still breathing and the mage was limping away from his side.

A short while later, the Revered Mother approached Tami wearing an expression of disapproval. The young woman looked up from where she sat on Zevran's bed. "Your companion took a great deal for the mage to mend. May I inquire about the nature of your relationship?"

Tami bristled. "Isn't it enough that we are paying you handsomely for the gift of the healer's magic? If you must pry into our affairs, fine. He and I very good friends and may become lovers if he survives. I have very strong feelings for him. He was shot while defending me. There! Are you happy?"

"The Maker commanded that the Species must not mix, for to do so is to make man impure. The relationship you have with the elf is unholy and goes against Andraste's teachings".

"The elves sided with Andraste when she went against Tevinter. Why would she disapprove of Zevran and I? We are harming nobody!"

The Revered Mother frowned but said nothing else about it. "Stay as long as you need to and then you are free to leave."

For the next two days, Tami only left Zevran's side long enough to handle nature's call and eat. Otherwise, she spent all her time lying by his side, often even reading to him. Then one night, as she curled up against him, she felt a hand on her breast. She removed it. The hand reappeared on her breast followed by a lascivious grin on its owner's face. She smiled as he propped himself up on both arms and lowered his face to hers. His lips caressed her lips in a long, lingering kiss that sent chills down her spine and every limb attached to her body. When the kiss ended, Tamyra sighed into his pale eyes and pressed up against him. "What was that for?" she asked softly.

He kissed her neck and ran his fingers down her body. "You deserved a heroic kiss for that timely rescue. As I do rather enjoy living, you could say that you made my day, no? Hah hah! And here I find you beside me in only the simplest of attire and looking as ravishing as I can recall. You have made this former crow a very happy man indeed. Though… I _could_ be happier…"

Tami laughed as he slipped his hand inside her shirt and started fondling the nipple ring. She watched him push back the soft fabric, revealing the entire breast. She thought about stopping him but decided that this could be fun. After ogling and stroking it for a while, he took her nipple into his mouth and teased it with the tip of his clever tongue. She gasped and darted her eyes about the darkened convalescing room. There were at least three sisters in there with them. Two were praying, one was reading.

She started to ask for privacy but Zevran grinned as he pushed her back against the bed. "No no. This could be fun. I don't plan to completely have my way with you, even though you certainly seem open to it, no? I do intend to solicit sounds from you that you haven't uttered in many months. Your clever crow here wishes to reward you for saving his life." He lifted her shirt, teased her breasts briefly and then made his way down her body. He tried to see the tattoo but the room was too dark. He would have her strip for him later so that he could see her body in the light. Her pants were held up by luck and a drawstring, which he tugged on and giddily watched become loose, allowing him access to his ultimate prize. Between her thighs was a black patch of short hair. In the center of it was the juicy, ripe fruit he sought. She tried to make him stop because they were bound to get noticed but that was Zevran's plan.

His head was under the covers of the bed, his face between her thighs. She breathed in deeply as he used his tongue in ways that left her moaning in spite of herself. Alistair had never been this good. It must be Zevran's experience, she decided as he fondled her breast and sucked her down below at the same time. He licked and teased with eagerness and skill. Sometimes he was fast, other times he was excruciatingly slow. He was very attentive and carefully focused on what she responded best to. There were times when he teased at the edges of her passion and other times when he went in full tilt, delighting in the way she struck the bed with her fists.

Finally, he decided to let her go. She cried out, practically singing as he brought her to her peak. He repeatedly brought her to the pinnacle of passion multiple times and did not relent until it was clear she was sated. He wiped his face off with a corner of the sheet and slid up her body wearing a huge grin and smacking his lips contentedly. "Delicious. Ahh. That was well worth the wait, no? Hm. Don't look now but I believe your squeals have brought the sisters' attention." He folded his hands on her chest and rested his chin on his hands as the three sisters hovered over them, disapprovingly. "Good evening, ladies! There is always room for more…" he quipped with a grin.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunion of Broken Hearts**

**Part 3**

**This chapter is a**_** Lemon:**_

_**From Wikipedia: Lemon features explicit sex stories, and they sometimes fall under the broader PWP distinction (see above). The name derives from a term which comes from a Japanese slang term for "sexy" that itself derives from an early pornographic anime series called **__**Cream Lemon**__**. The term lime denotes a story that has sexual themes but is not necessarily explicit. Authors may call their stories "citrusy", indicating that their story is a lemon or lime to varying degrees. In other words, you have been warned.**_

The Innkeeper of Jader

Zevran walked into the main room of the Inn after having what one could call and "enlightening" chat with the Innkeeper. He sat down at the table across from Tamyra and beamed at her, his chin propped on one hand.

"Uh-oh. I know that expression. Did you get us a room?" she said, an eyebrow lifted high.

He leaned in, grinning broader. "You might say. At first, the Innkeeper's wife told me, 'I apologize but my husband says we have no rooms left.' I say, 'But I think there are.' She says, 'He says there are none.' I say, 'If you would like, I could assassinate him for you and then we might find some more rooms, you think?' It was remarkable how quickly the husband, overhearing our conversation, quickly changed his mind. We now have a rather nice room with a huge bed, a bath for us, which they will fill and meals for as long as we wish to stay. The funny thing is the wife _was_ going accept my offer. Alas, the husband denied her. Now… Where were we…"

Tamyra laughed and refilled her goblet with sweet wine. They had only arrived in Jader a night ago and found themselves needing a room for the night, the week, what have you but a traveling faire was making things difficult for them by taking all the rooms in the cheaper Inns. To add to matters, this Innkeeper was a notorious bigot who routinely refused service to elves or women traveling alone. A woman traveling with an elf, well, that was just a shame all around. That Zevran was no common elf was likely an unexpected and unpleasant surprise. She filled his goblet and they tapped glasses to celebrate Zevran's success.

"I confess that a part of me wishes the man had not overheard. I'm sorely out of practice, you know. Perhaps, if you are flexible with where you would like to travel, we might make a journey north to Antiva. There must be many opportunities for assassination for us there, no?"

Tamyra slid out of her chair and walked around the table to Zevran's side then sat in his lap. Her blouse was open, as usual, displaying a pleasing amount of firm cleavage. Her back was against his chest and she leaned back to kiss his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and slid his fingers between her parted legs. Ever the opportunist, Zev skimmed the edge of the opening with his fingers, lightly grazing her pierced nipple with his fingertips. Though they had not yet gone all the way, waiting instead for a place that would allow them to take as much time as they desired, Tami had given Zevran many opportunities to play with her. She loved the way he touched her, caressed her body and his kiss was pure magic. She licked her lips as he leaned over to kiss her, his hand cupping her now fully exposed breast. The Innkeeper's wife stared at them in envy and the Innkeeper stared with disgust. Several patrons, both male and female, simply chose to watch.

She leaned back against him and felt cool air against her skin as Zevran pulled back the other side of her shirt. She was now completely exposed. There was a time when such a public display of her assets would have sent her blushing from the room but life with Zevran required a certain level of open-mindedness. Like the time some days earlier that a farmer, in exchange for a room, asked that she watch him and Zevran have sex… While she was naked. Considering the amount of water falling from the sky and her companion's own eagerness, she had agreed. It wasn't as obscene as she had feared and she might have even liked it a bit. They got the room and she earned an education.

Slowly, she slipped her arms from the sleeves and turned herself around to face him. He was highly turned on by this point and she smiled before wrapping his tongue with her mouth. He continued to squeeze her breasts with his slender fingers and kissed her throat and shoulders. "Unless you wish to debauch yourself before all these onlookers, might I suggest we make our way to our room, my sweet?" Zevran suggested breezily. She opened the crotch of his pants and felt him grunt with pleasure. It was true that Zevran's tattoos did not end at his back and hips and in fact, decorated places that would make even a grown warrior cringe. The tiny silver hoop he wore at the tip made exposure of him more a work of art than of simply play. He liked it and so did she. In fact, this open display of affection was very much indeed to his liking. But she was Ferelden and human. Had he corrupted her so much in so little time? Or was it the wine?

"All right, all right! Enough of that. You're scaring the ladies by givin' their men ideas. Take it upstairs. Damn elves…" the Innkeeper said, shooing them with his hands. Zevran had his teeth gripping one of Tami's nipple-rings, tugging on it playfully. The Innkeeper's wife walked over to him and sighed as the topless woman with curly black hair and her elfin lover, who was almost as tall as she, giggled their way up the steps. The elf was hanging out of the front of his pants and the woman was topless and tattooed to her waist. Did they care that all eyes were on them? Of course they cared! And that was what made it so much fun.

"You never play with me like that no more… I should hire that elf, you know. I'd get me a more attentive husband, that's for damn sure!" the woman murmured with an angry look cast on her husband.

He turned around, ordered her back to work and then ordered the patrons back to their meals. No sex-hungry mixed-breed pair were going to mess with his righteous business, that was for damn sure. He didn't run a damn whorehouse for deviants! He would make clothing required in all public places and after the elf was gone, he would ban those for good.

Upstairs, in their room, Zevran smiled sweetly as Tami peeled away the last of her clothing. Candles flickered by the dozens on all the surfaces and the fire had been built up to a brilliant glow. The bed-sheets were peeled back, ready for them. Hot water filled the deep tub and someone had scented it with herbs, honey and sweet cream. It was deliciously hot, like Tami's body and he shivered with anticipation as she slowly approached him. Her last sexual encounter had been brutal and bitter. This one, Zevran swore, would be tender and romantic. He was not a master of the art of seduction for nothing, after all.

He held out his hand, steadying her as she stepped into the water. He joined her and pulled her body back against his chest as they lay together in the tub. He filled his hands with water and poured it over her shoulders and breasts as he kissed her neck and shoulders. The water tasted delightful and her skin was deliriously soft. She wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and he cupped her breast as he leaned over to kiss it from behind. She quivered in his embrace. "Slowly, my sweet. We must not rush perfection, no?" he said to her as licked her shoulder with a grin.

They bathed each other with lips and hands, leaving no part untouched, unwashed or unkissed and when they were finished, he helped her out of the water and they stood together before the fire. He dried her off very slowly. His hands were as tender as his kiss and she found herself utterly under his control. Perhaps the wine had loosened her desire for him enough to partially undress in the main room of the Inn but the wine was long out of her system now. She wanted him. Badly. She wanted him in a way that Even Alistair could not compete with. "Zevran, I never knew you were so…"

"Romantic, my sweet? It takes honey to get the bee, sometimes. I come armed with a _lot_ of honey…" he leaned forward to kiss her neck and nuzzle her shoulder. She was dry and her skin was amazingly smooth. She turned around in his arms and pressed her body tightly against his, their mouths together, drinking from one another's passion. Somehow, he got himself between her thighs and it was here where the even position of their pelvises became useful. He joined his body cleanly, smoothly and thrilled in how fantastically tight she was. "Ah! Almost like loving a virgin!" he laughed as he held her against him. Without losing connection, they hauled themselves onto the bed where he guided himself into her slowly, seductively.

"Have you had many virgins?" she murmured as she watched him make love to her. He was propped up on his arms, his muscles bunching with the effort it took to stay in control. His long hair was wet and loose and it tickled and teased her nipples as surely as did his mouth. She enjoyed watching this part of it immensely. That it was Zevran, a man she had known a long time and once fantasized about, was an even greater thrill. It helped that he was _stacked_ as elves went. He felt amazingly good and though she wondered why she had waited this long, she was still glad she did. She gasped then as he somehow found a spot within her that teased her senses. He used it to his advantage and grinned down at her. It did not take long for her cry out her pleasure.

The answer to her question did not come for some time. It was not until hours later and they lay spent in the jumbled sheets, bodies embracing and Zevran's hand running along her skin as they faced one another. They were sweat-soaked and sticky with contentment. He kissed her lips gently and caressed her face with his hand. "You asked about my experience with virgins earlier as we made love. I am a man who has had… many lovers both male and female. Some, of course, were virgins. Some pretended to be virgins and it was hard to tell. Others were obviously not…virgins."

"And you thought I was almost as good as being with a virgin? A real one?" she asked. It was a flattering thought.

He nodded. "If I had not known about your experiences with our Alistair, I would have thought you were a virgin or newly laid. You have a pleasing tightness about you that does not let up even at your most wanton. I like that." So had Alistair, she thought ruefully. It must have been a man-thing.

He looked over at the window and frowned. Not morning, not even close but he was getting up anyway. She watched him dress in his black pants and black shirt though he left his boots by the dresser. "Zevran? What are you…?" she started to rise. He put his fingers to his lips and shushed her with a smirk.

He did something with his daggers and a small vial before turning around to wink at her. "I'll be back, my sweet. Keep the bed warm for me. I will be but a moment." He sheathed his daggers at his hip and stepped out of their room.

An hour later, he returned wearing a grin that had probably gotten him bedded on that smile alone more times than she cared to wonder about. "The task is complete. Come. Help me undress. I think I want you again." She noted that his feet and the hem of his pants were wet and covered in sand.

Laughing, she did as he asked and was surprised by the way he took her again. This time, his need was great and he answered it more vigorously than before. He was playful, laughing and seemed mighty pleased with himself for some reason. This was the real Zevran. Playful, eager and insatiable, he kept her busy until well after sunup.

When they decided to rise, the two drifted down into the main room wearing the same clothes they wore the night before. The Inkeeper's wife, Jemma, greeted them with a cheerful smile. "Morning, Zevran and Tamyra. Breakfast is ready. We have sausages and bacon and fresh eggs and biscuits. There's also hash and sliced ham and a fruit juice from Antiva that is pure liquid seduction in its self. I have the private dining room in back all set up for yah. You do plan to stay a few days, I hope."

Zevran kissed her hand in an elaborately genteel way. His eyes danced playfully. "As long as we are not taking any more space than you can spare, we would be honored!" he said, taking her arm in his. She blushed. Tami noted the absence of the woman's husband. He was nowhere to be found, as she looked around the main room of the Inn. She eyed Zevran carefully and he flashed her his most charming grin. That sneaky bastard! Was that what he was up to last night?

Suddenly, a young man ran into the Inn. He looked upset, his hair disheveled. "Madam Innkeeper! We finally found your husband! He must have gotten mugged last night as he walked the beach. His love—ah, a whore found his body washed up on the shore. It's such a dangerous area… He must have met with a thief in the night as he, ah…"

"Lover?" Jemma gasped at the young constable. "That bastard. He treats me like a whore and slinks off in the night to be with one who really _is_ a whore rather than loving what he's got? Well, serves him right."

The constable looked at her, cozy as she was against the handsome Antivan and his stunning lover. "You-you're not upset?"

"Of course not! I get the Inn, his gold and whatever else the fool had. I can turn this sodding place around and make it respectable once again. I have a chance to fix his mistakes and make myself happy for a change. Finding out that fool is dead is the happiest moment of my life. Thank you for the excellent news. Let his lover deal with his funeral. I'll have nothing more to do with the cheating fool." Jemma smiled up at Zevran and led him and Tami into the private area at the back of the Inn.

She closed and locked the door as she came around to where Zevran stood. She smiled sweetly at Tami, her fingers teasing the laces of Zevran's jerkin. "I'm about to be bad. Very bad. I do hope you are not exclusive to each other because he has earned breakfast of another kind for what he did. Oh and no charge for as long as you both are willing to stay. _Any_ time you stay…" She dropped to her knees.

Tami blushed. "We… well, there's some affection between us certainly but I think I can share him. I like watching, actually. Did you really kill her husband?"

Zevran smiled and wrapped his arm around Tami's waist, pulling her to him as Jemma pulled his pants down to his boots. "A gifted assassin never reveals his secrets until the moment he chooses and right now, he is choosing to be rewarded for something he may or may not have done. Either way, we _all_ win." Jemma showed him how grateful she was using her mouth and tongue as Zevran kissed Tami. Once again, she found herself in a state of undress with a table, chairs and food ready to be eaten. But why eat eggs when there was so much exciting flesh to be devoured? For the first time in her life, she found a woman kissing her as Zevran chewed on a piece of bacon, watching with a grin. She became caught up by the feel of the woman's hands on her body and discovered within herself a sexual beast she never knew existed.

She discovered that she liked Zevran's way of life. A lot.

With Zevran in the middle, the two women showed him just how kinky they could get. Tami was learning a lot from the experience and though she really wanted Zev to herself, she had to admit that this was a lot of fun. The Innkeeper's wife, no, _Innkeeper_, was very appreciative and showed just how appreciative she was with both of them. _To_ both of them. The woman's own sexual needs had been sorely neglected suring her marriage and made up for it with a passion. Pun, of course, intended. It took just under two hours to "eat breakfast" but very little in the way of actual food was eaten. Yet, the three of them were highly sated. "So, we will make a habit of this while we are here, yes?" Zevran asked, hopefully.

Tami poked him with her finger. "Only if I get you alone once in a while, she can provide 'room-service' any time you want."

The three of them laughed and reluctantly got dressed. They planned next to journey to the cosmopolitan city of Lydes and it was rumored that all kinds of fun could be had there. Zevran was itching to find out. But for now, the Innkeeper of Jader was plenty fun enough until the excitement of the Faire was done.

To be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion of Broken Hearts

Part 4

_This is a soap opera. It's mushy and romantic with cliché scenes of drama. Love it or hate it, the sex is good at least!_

Zevran stretched his long, lean muscles in the early dawn. He was naked, of course; that being his preferred form of clothing when in the presence of a lovely woman. He looked at his companion lying naked beside him on their conjoined sleeping rolls. She was beautiful. Since giving herself to him in the Inn, he'd never known pleasure more meaningful in his life. He didn't fall in love easily and couldn't recall even coming close but Tamyra was something else. He watched her sleep and sighed. Right now, he couldn't think of anywhere else in the world he would rather be.

He encircled her body with his and rested his head against her shoulder from behind. His arms tightened around her body and he felt her sigh against him. The past few weeks had been wonderful though lately, his pretty partner had been experiencing things. She was throwing up a lot, headaches, strange cravings… It was as if she were pregnant. Not by him, certainly. He had long ago taken precautions, reversible of course, that were infallible in what they were meant to do. So it would have to be Alistair's get if she was. That could complicate things. He still hadn't chosen a bride and if she was going to bear his heir, it could mean going back to him.

He sighed, aware now that he didn't want to share her. That he wanted nothing more than to be the only man in her life startled him. From a practical standpoint, he knew it wasn't possible. Could he even remain true to just one person himself? He wasn't sure. But falling in love with a human woman was about as far from his expectations as he ever dreamed possible. Yet here he was, happy as a lark nesting with the blue jay. Or something like that. He was happy and that was all he knew.

She rolled over in his arms and stretched, cat-like, and for the first time he was aware of her midsection and the way it had expanded. He sighed and pressed his face against her breasts. "Zevran?" she murmured to him softly. He held her more tightly as if afraid she would flee if he let go. She ran her fingers lovingly through his long, blond hair and kissed his face softly. "I like this. You could hold me like this forever and I would never get enough."

He drew himself up so that his face was right above hers. His golden eyes twinkled merrily as he said, "I plan to!" with a throaty chuckle. He then lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, thoroughly but though his hands strayed along her body, he restrained his desires from doing anything more. His lips were wet and warm against her skin.

After a pleasant lovemaking session that was really quite tame, compared to the frenzied passion they usually shared, Zev lightly rested his hand on her belly. "There…is something we need to discuss," he murmured, his eyes on her.

Tami nestled against him and sighed. "I think I know…" she said warily.

He chuckled into her hair and smoothed it back with the flat of his hand. Her curls wound loosely around his fingers in tight little black corkscrews as he pet her. "Ah, you have become telepathic, I see. So. What do you know?"

She folded her hand over his and rested her cheek against his bare shoulder. "I think I'm pregnant and I think you suspect it too. It's…not yours."

He laughed and gave her a tight, loving squeeze. "Well! Thank the Gods for small favors! I'm safe from impending fatherhood," he said cheerfully.

"It's Alistair's…" she added in barely a whisper.

She looked up at Zevran, whose golden eyes held only humor and affection in them. "I'm not going to judge you, Tami. What you do is your business but I hope I will be permitted to tag along. If it's alright with you. I've nothing better to do with myself, after all. But…what will you do?"

She pushed away from him, her eyes flashing angrily. "I'm not going back, if that's what you're implying. I refuse! I don't care if he thinks he has a right to this child, because he certainly does not. I left and that's all there is to it. I-I'm done with him. I'll stay with you wherever the fates carry us, got it?"

Zevran pulled her back into his arms and sighed into her black curls. "He does have a right, Tamyra. The child is currently his only heir. I love that that you would deign to stay by my side but a child complicates matters greatly. Subsequently, I am at a loss for what we should do. Returning…"

She shoved away from him and rose to her feet unsteadily. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Never! If he is so desperate for a child, he can make another one with a woman better suited to his needs. This one… I-I'll kill it before I let him near it!"

Zevran rose to his feet and tried to take her by the arms. "Tami, you can't mean that." She evaded him and ran, sobbing, into the woods. How could he understand what she meant or didn't mean? How could he know what she was going through? He wasn't the child's father! He wouldn't have to shoulder the rearing, the nurturing of a bastard child of the king! Zevran could just go away and live his life. "Tami, wait! I-I'll help you…"

What? What did he say? She skidded to a halt just as she was about to go tumbling over the edge of an embankment and into a deep ravine with deadly, rough sides. However, she lost her balance and slipped, her feet failing beneath her. She managed to cling to a bare root and a clod of solid dirt just in time to prevent a terrible accident. Zevran arrived, shouting for her, screaming her name. His hands were on her, under her shoulders, hauling her up with every ounce of strength and courage he had. His muscles bunched and he gritted his teeth as he pulled her into his arms. They tumbled to the ground in a sobbing heap, clinging to one another.

He took her face in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks and his blond hair clinging to his face. "Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand, you crazy beautiful woman? I love…I like you very much and you are very important to me. I'll be here for you, for the baby, whatever you decide to do. We don't have to return to Alistair but if you ever do, I will go with you."

She looked up into his eyes and wiped away his terrible tears. His expression was unlike any she'd ever seen him wear. He was not usually so emotional but now, he looked like he just saw his life flash before his eyes. She closed her eyes and kissed his mouth softly as she murmured, "I 'love…I like' you too, Zevran." She giggled against his lips and he laughed, blushing. Was it possible for Zevran Arainai to blush? She wouldn't have thought so but here he was, blushing. She rather liked it.

He picked her up and carried her back to their meager camp. There, he laid her down on her back and gathered her into his arms. He pulled a blanket up over their bodies and held her until long after she fell asleep. They would go wherever the wind took them, he decided and right now, the wind was suggesting Val Royeax as a likely destination. For now, anyway. There were fabled delights and music and unheard –of pleasures to be found there. Leliana had often gushed about its beauty so why not explore a little?

They had been traveling along the Imperial Highway, a vast expanse of ancient well-maintained road by the finicky Orleasians when Zevran decided he wanted to see the Waking Sea to the north. It wasn't far so they turned off the road and continued west but at a northward angle. It took a couple days, no more and then they stood on a vast expanse of pale beach. The warming air of spring had given way to a day of unusual heat normally found in summer. The day was perfect for a swim and the water was calm.

Wearing a smile, Zevran tugged Tami out of her clothes and then playfully ditched his own. Naked, the tattooed elf ran into the water until it covered his calves. "This is the life, is it not?" he laughed. "Ahh! To go where I wish with a beautiful woman is all any man, let alone a former slave-child, could ask. And the water, though chilly, is perfect."

Tami entered the cool water, feeling a bit nervous for being out in the open and so unclothed. At least in the forest, they had had some coverage from the trees. Now, they were completely exposed. But Zevran had her hand in his and pulled her against him. They went deeper into water and began a lazy swim that lasted for hours. Zevran was happier than he could remember and Tami was there by his side, making things more complete. No, if Alistair wanted her back, there would be a fight, he decided.

Eventually, they decided to swim to shore and gather their things but for one problem. During the course of their swim, the tide had risen considerably and their clothes were now long-gone. The pack was floating, dragging Zevran's swords along with it but it was sinking rapidly as their weight bore down on it. Tami leapt, trying to grab it and Zevran managed to snag his fingers through the shoulder-strap. They tugged the water-logged bag and its ruined contents to shore with a sigh of mutual irritation. Their clothes were gone and the pack held little, not even a change of underwear. They had Zevran's swords but Tami's blade and pouches were irretrievable.

They sorted through the pack, picking through the items that could be salvaged or had to be disposed and Zevran wasn't happy with the results. "There's four healing salves, a ruined flint and tinder box, a handful of ruined bandages, a pouch containing a mercifully heavy number of gold coins, this blanket and one sleeping roll. Like we need more than that but still. When we reach Lydes, one of us will enter the city wearing the blanket and a smile so that he or she can buy clothes for the other."

Tami looked at him and battered her eyes. "OH-ho!" he laughed, looking down at her pretty doe-eyed smile. "You expect _me_ to wear the unflattering attire, do you? You would look better in a dress than I, I am afraid. You could wear it as a skirt and leave your beautiful breasts out in the open… I would like that."

She smacked him playfully and settled in against him. He rubbed her back with his hands and kissed her smooth skin. "You know, I could replicate the tattoos on my back for you. They would look amazing on your skin. We could match, in a way…" he murmured as he caressed her skin with his lips. His hands slid up around the front of her and gently squeezed her nipples and her breasts.

Tami tilted back her head under Zevran's artful manipulation her body. "Are you saying you want to brand me as yours? That would require some commitment that I was unaware you were capable of. It would be akin to an engagement."

He laughed nervously and rested his chin on her shoulder. While one hand toyed with her left breast and its nipple-ring, the other produced a circle of gold. "You mean like this?" he asked softly, voice hoarse. She took it from him and without hesitation, she slipped it into her earlobe. "I never believed I was able to fall for just one woman but here you are… I need you with every fiber of my being. There is nothing I can't do with you by my side. Tami, I…"

She turned around in his arms and without a breath for him to finish, he fell to kissing her instead. She reached down and took his tattooed cock in her hands and stroked him as she kissed his mouth. He gasped. A moment later, he was on his back, her hips pressing into his and all of him reaching up inside of her. The warm air brought with it a teasing breeze that hardened her nipples to dark points. He reached up and cupped her breasts, playing with them as she rode him. He came in an unexpected rush of intense pleasure, moaning as he pulled her against his sweaty body. She laughed and kissed him.

With the moon high over head and the air still warm, they walked to the shore of the Waking Sea and entered it once again. He marveled at how incredible her body looked wet and reflecting the pale moonlight. He swept her up into his arms and lifted her so that he could taste her breasts and lick her nipples with his tongue. She leaned back, enjoying his touch. Zevran was an expert in the ways of women and she loved to joke that he could charm the pants off a Darkspawn if he wanted to. She encircled his waist with her legs and he held her against him, their bodies merging under the watchful gaze of the moon and the embrace of the cool water. It was an experience like nothing either had ever had in their lives.

And as Zevran carried her back to what little was left of their camp, he told her he loved her and that she would never be alone or lonely ever again. His reward was marvelous. Her touch was divine. The way she used her tongue to please him was the thing of fantasy. He fell before her, her willing slave as she expertly sucked him to a happy, quivering ball of eternal servitude. Tomorrow, they would have to deal with the problem of their clothes but for now, trading pleasures was all that mattered.

And expressing how they felt.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reunion of Broken Hearts**

**Part 5**

_Ah, another chapter of Reunion. We're going to stay here a bit and do some jobs for Veranon. I'm going to keep this quite light and fluffy and sexy as usual. Reunion is a soap opera, a sex-romp, a comedic tryst in the lives of the Grey Warden, Tamyra Cousland and her ever adorable lover, Zevran. So, uh, yeah… Sex. Sort of. This chapter is almost clean. Almost…_

**The Free Elf of Lydes**

Tami walked into the glorious town of Lydes wearing a blanket, a pair of boots that had been discarded and fat purse of coins. Oh, and nothing else. The plan was to slip into Lydes, buy some clothes and slip out. She hoped she wouldn't be noticed but even she was not that naïve. People did look at her with curious expressions, however, and not revulsion as she'd feared. Some even seemed impressed!

With some difficulty, she made her way to a street lined with shops and before she could approach one, a man gently encircled her shoulders with his arm and guided her into one of the many shops. "Come, darling, before you start a new trend that puts all the boutiques out of business," he chuckled softly.

This wasn't a dress shop and it certainly didn't sell anything that she could see. Instead, it had a desk, a sign-in log and a few pictures on the wall featuring a man with long black hair, haunted blue eyes and rakish grin. He smiled at her, oozing charm. The man guiding her in through a door in the back of the office was not the same man as in the paintings. Instead, this fellow was an elf and his smile was equally filled with warmth. "I thank you but I really need to find a clothes shop…"

The elf, taller than most and disarmingly beautiful, shook his head. "Non. They will look down their noses at you as if you are a common, if pretty, thing that does not deserve the honor of being garbed by an Orlesian. I shall take it upon myself to decorate your pretty form."

She blanched. "Please, I need to take some clothes outside the city. I have a friend, an elf, who needs pants at least…"

The tallish, black-haired elf widened his eyes at that announcement and then a slow, deliberate smile crossed his lips. "Hmm. A naked elf, you say? Dalish or Flat-eared?"

"No. Antivan!"

That got the elf's full attention. "Antivan, male, elfin _and_ naked? I think you have just spoken my favorite language, my dear. Very well, then. Pants we can fetch for him. Where is he?"

Tami carefully explained in great detail the way back to Zevran. She followed the elf as he walked around the living space within the office searching for something suitable for dear Zevran. She worried that her friend was growing chilled. On the other hand, Zevran really didn't mind being naked any more than he minded being clothed. "Please hurry. I have gold. I can pay you!"

Her rescuer laughed and kissed her cheek. "Non. The honor to assist is my own. By the way, my name is Veranon. Be welcome, my dear and help yourself to anything you need. I will get you something to wear as soon as I return with your friend. In the meantime, there is a robe in my room, hanging on the back of the door. You are welcome to it. I might ask for a return on your debt, assuming this Antivan is attractive…and willing."

He left with a grin and carefully followed the human girl's instructions. He was itching to find this naked Antivan and see what kind of situation he'd just walked into. Altruism wasn't one of Veranon's strong suits but when it suited him, he could be generous. If the elf was attractive and, well, _attracted_, this could be a nice situation indeed. He could play the dashing hero and get a lovely human woman and her (hopefully) lovely Antivan "friend" in his bed for the meager cost of a set of clothing or two. That had to be worth something, anyway.

After some searching and calling out, "Zevran? Zevran!" He finally received and unexpected answer: a dagger pointed into the back of the neck, not quite piercing his flesh. He stiffened and tried to think of a suitable prayer to a suitable god or goddess but his mind drew a blank. One thing about Antivans: they and daggers are as inseparable as night and darkness and equally comfortable together.

"Whoever you are, if you know what is good for you, you will tell me how you know my name," growled the strongly accented voice behind him. Veranon closed his eyes and swallowed. The voice alone was audible lust and poured into his ears like honey on the tongue. He felt himself grow within the confines of his fashionably tight breeches.

"I…am helping your dark-haired friend, the lovely woman wearing a blanket. She asked me to bring you a set of pants. Here! They're in my pack. There are no weapons. I swear it!" Self-preservation, unlike altruism, _is_ one of Veranon's strong suits and he was exceptionally good at it. If necessary, he would kiss the elf's feet and…well, he would happily kiss the elf's feet regardless, if his face matched his voice.

The dagger withdrew though the fingers encircling his throat remained. There was a sound of shuffling as the Antivan rooted through the bag with his foot. After a few moments, Veranon heard a grunt and finally, the hand withdrew. Veranon, face flushed from having been threatened so tantalizingly close to an inch of his life, turned and faced Zevran.

His eyes widened and he felt his mouth grow moist with desire; standing before him was an elf made of chiseled rock-hard muscle and smooth, tanned skin. He was tattooed on the sides of his face and along his back and finely-shaped buttocks. They all consisted of curved lines that shot down along either side of his spine, echoing the trio of lines his face. Of course Veranon's eyes could not help but fall to Zevran's delicious groin. He was rewarded handsomely with an impressively endowed member boasting a tattoo similar to those on his face and a silver ring through the thick head. To crown the vision of sensuality before him was long blond hair and beautiful mouth with thick, full lips and eyes of honeyed amber. Veranon's tight pants were growing uncomfortable.

"Hm. So, you did not lie," Zevran said casually as he lifted the pants in his hands. He put them on slowly, the Antivan seeming to savor Veranon's transfixed gaze on his body. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes on the tall, black-haired Orlesian. "Your gaze is not casual, my friend. I see what you're looking at and I wonder if I might ask your motive in helping Tami and myself."

Veranon smiled and almost blushed as he led the way back to the city. Oh, there were things he wanted. Many things. "I am part of a partnership between myself and human named Ambrose Fazsile. We do jobs for people that they can't do themselves such as ridding basements of giant rats or chasing wolves out of pantries… We also escort people across great distances and we kill…for a fee. We do a variety of other, less obvious jobs as well. The list goes on but, in a pinch, it's a mercenary operation. Are you an assassin by chance?"

"Oh and here I thought you wanted my body. Alas, I feel rather disappointed that it's my skill you want. Very well, I'm game. Yes, I am," Zevran replied. Veranon almost danced. So the Antivan likes men!

He stopped and smiled at Zevran with seductively lowered eyelids and a twist of his full lips. "Are you…really…disappointed, Mon'verte? Because, aside from offering you some handsomely paid work, I have a rather large, empty bed that your lovely woman is welcome to share as well. My preference is, of course, men but I have a soft spot for a nice set of breasts. In exchange for doing some jobs for me and your, ah, companionship in the wee hours, I will pay for a full set of armor for each of you and a lovely set of clothing as well. I will also pay for meals in the two cities, entertainment and anything else you desire. Depending on how it goes, I could be tempted to do more for you…"

Zevran narrowed his eyes though his smile grew. "Ah, so we are to be whores then," he said, leaning forward so that his lips closed in upon Veranon's jaw.

Veranon paled. Whores? Egads! Never would he make that assumption. "Non non! I was just hoping that I could, well, delight in the rumored pleasures of Antivan sex-artists, which I am told most Antivan assassins are. And your Tami is quite lovely herself. It is curiosity, of course. You would never be paid for the sex but rather for the work you do for me. As I said, I have several available jobs and I do need the help. The sex would be a…bonus." _And of course_, he added in his mind, _I would add a sizeable monetary bonus to your pay for the really kinky stuff you Crows are famous for…_

They shared a moment of silence, the Antivan's lips gliding along Veranon's jaw. Then Zevran reached down and grabbed Veranon's hard member along with his testicles, his hands making a quick assessment. The blond elf grunted and grinned broadly. Impressed, Zevran nodded and followed Veranon into the city.

It was warm, thankfully, as night began to set. Women and men alike noted the half-naked former Crow with pleased or curious expressions as he followed his delighted host through the streets. "I will have to ask Tamyra about this proposal and get her thoughts. Personally, I don't mind being a whore for the right benefits but Tami is a lady and a Grey Warden, therefore I feel obligated to take her wishes into consideration. Ah, listen to me… I sound as if I have tamed."

Veranon laughed as he led the blond elf into the business front and through the doors into the living space in back. Tami, now dressed in Veranon's robe, leapt from her place on the couch to hug Zevran. She forgot that it was loose and it opened wide, giving Veranon a glimpse of smooth, tanned skin and large perfect breasts. She pressed them against Zevran's chest as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I was so worried about you, my love!"

Zevran laughed and nuzzled her ear in return. "Worried? About your handsome elf? How thoughtful of you. No, I was in good hands with this elf you sent me. I thought he was a gift at first and wondered if I should un-wrap him…" Tami giggled and peered around her shoulder at Veranon, who was smiling broadly. "But, alas, he wants our assistance instead. And our bodies, of course, but I am assured that that is merely an option to his overall incentive package. I am not opposed but I wished you to enter into negotiations before we made a final decision on the terms of our employment. I rather like the incentive package myself…" Zevran murmured, casting a glance at a particular package that looked about ready to burst its seams.

Tami stroked his chest lovingly and kissed his neck. "Both our bodies? Hmm. Well, I don't mind if you don't. But I do think that clothes and dinner to get to know our employer before we take advantage of this incentive package might be prudent. But…" she turned in Zevran's arms, placing her back to him with the robe still open, exposing one breast and her hip. She curled her arm around her lover's neck and smiled at Veranon. "You didn't strike me as a man who dallies with women. I saw your collection of books."

The black-haired elf was struck by Tami's beautiful, petite form and unconscious lack of modesty. She might be perfect for one of his jobs, which would require such boldness. "I like breasts and since breasts are generally attached to women, I make do with letting the other male pleasure her from the waist down while I provide pleasure for the waist up. And of course, she is welcome to do anything she wishes to me," he explained simply. Her nipples were pierced and one had an impressive tattoo embracing it. Oh, she would be perfect for the job. He moved up to her and slowly brushed his fingers along the curve of soft flesh before she spun around with a giggle.

"Dinner. Clothing. Details. Then, if I like your terms, you can touch me," she explained with a wink back at him. Veranon sighed and smiled. He didn't hesitate a moment more and ran back out into the streets of Lydes.

He really wanted this unusual couple and not just in his bed, though that was fast becoming a need, but more in his employ. The woman seemed sweet and shy but she had passion and a sensuality that whispered wicked thoughts to his body. He had a job where she would have to pretend to be something she was not in order to gather information requested by one of his clients. Getting a woman bold enough to perform the role had seemed impossible. He didn't want a whore and he didn't want someone who did the sort of sensual work this job called for. It needed intelligence of mind and spirit and a willingness to perform. That she had allowed him even that one, brief caress had stirred his curiosity and his blood when she could have played coy and refused. The interview was complete at that moment, his perfect candidate in hand.

Veranon ran into several shops and bought everything he thought they needed for a night out at one of his favorite local venues. It was a club owned by a Marquis in Val Royeaux who had made a fortune off of the adult entertainment trade. He wanted to see her reaction to the performers and the establishment in general. Zevran he knew would be fine but it was the girl who inspired most of his curiosity.

When he returned, he heard moaning and walked in on Zevran and his Grey Warden debauching themselves on the couch. He stood by the door, watching, and sighed longingly. Dinner. Clothing. Details. Then, hopefully, sex. "Ah-hem. You know, there are bedrooms where you can do that. Three to be exact. One is mine, another is Ambrose's study-slash-bedroom and the third is a guest room. You never know who might be watching down here," Veranon said with a grin and definitely _not _averting his eyes.

He sauntered over to Tami and Zevran and tossed them each a bundle of clothing. He stood there for a moment and, when they didn't move, he walked out and into the kitchen so that the human Warden and her Antivan lover could dress in some privacy. He heard Zevran gasp and Tamyra utter a low, "oooh." He smiled and walked out, his arms crossed.

This particular set of clothes was designed to be provocative and sexy on the pair. It matched as well. They were both garbed now in super fine, soft leather polished to a high gloss and dyed a deep burgundy. Zevran's vest was fashionably cut across his chest to show his strong pectorals and sculpted arms while Tami's vest plunged far apart and down, leaving her chest almost bare, breasts prominently displayed. Her arms, however, were draped in fine, black silk that flowed each move her arms made. She was conscious of the fact that bending over resulted in certain spillage and she made a point to remain standing as much as possible. They both wore skin-tight black leather breaches that moved like a second skin against them and boots that were comfortable, black and knee-high on Zevran and thigh-high on Tami.

"Are you trying to make me look like a whore?" she gasped at Veranon.

He smiled, appraising her carefully. "I think you look lovely, my dear. But you need something…something to rest between those amazing breasts. Wait a moment." Veranon ran off and Zevran heard a thunder of feet pounding on the wooden stairs as he raced upstairs. He smirked at Tami as she struggled to pull the sides of the vest together.

Zevran moved to stand before her and shoved his face between her breasts. She swatted at him but he laughed and buried his face even deeper. She sighed and shoved him away before he could do anything more. "You are utterly irrepressible, Zevran," she said dryly as he leered at her. Veranon arrived a moment later bearing a heavy amulet. He laid it upon her chest and connected it behind her neck. It was simple, ornately-embellished silver on a very plain chain and it was very heavy.

"Perfect," he said with a nod. "Tonight, besides enjoying a bit of carnal pleasure, you will meet someone who is a client of mine and will need your particular beauty for a job if you decide to accept it." He took them each by their arms and led them out into the fine city of Lydes.

To be continued….


End file.
